The Simplest Touch
by Kitsune300
Summary: Teased for daydreaming of a certain white wolf, Sana walks off in the snow, only to trip, guess who helps her with the simplest touch KibaXSana Dont like it, lump it. Gift for my Buddeh Kibastah


**I'm so glad I finally finished this, and with good reason too~ I was hoping to get it done by a certain date… The 24****th**** of March! I succeeded :"DD All of this is for one of my closest friends, who when it reaches the 24****th****, I will have known her for a year! I'd just like to thank her for always being there for me, to cheer me up when I was sad and when I needed a friend. It only feels like yesterday that I met you Kiba, I still remember when you asked if we could be friends :"DD I'm so glad I said yes, as I wouldn't be me without you Buddeh~ Everytime we talk , and you ask me have I'm doing always makes me feel good knowing I got a great pal whose always interesting in what I'm up to. (Hope that doesn't make me sound self-centered X"D Oh gawd) Rping with you always make me laugh or go "O.o" If it's a Juke rp ;3 Ya always got my back, and I got yours~ I'd be lost without'chu Buddeh! Thanks for always being there, and being a great friend to me, and everyone else.**

**Love chu more than noodles and Doritos ;3 Sandeh Buzzie~**

***Mushy stuff over now***

**Felx: Kitsune300 doesn't own Wolf's Rain or its original characters, however she owns this story, and her OCs. The other Ocs belong to her friends, but she is to lazy to type it all out.**

**Kitsune: Can it! Now enjoy the story everyone~ Please R&R!**

The forest was covered from top to bottom in pure white snow. Small and soft looking flakes were falling gently from the sky, as it fell; the wind lightly caressed the furs of the pack of wolves that were sheltering amongst a large clump of trees.

Altogether the pack made up eleven.

The alpha was a wolf as white as the snow, his golden eyes glowed a bright beacon against his fur. He sat slightly apart from the others, watching the flakes fall. Not too far away, two wolves, a male and a female, were curled up together against the cold, the male was kind of fat, or 'really fluffy' as he put it. His flank were sandy browns, a collar adorned his neck. The female he was snuggled with, obviously his mate, had mousey brown fur and an amber pendant around her neck.

A male with a scar on his chest had a grumpy expression on his face, his ears pinned back as a cold flake landed on his nose. He shook his gray fur. The black she wolf laughed lightly at him, her golden eyes twinkling with amusement. The second youngest, a young wolf with red rustic fur, and a silver bracelet, giggled at him, tail wagging. The remaining five wolves were also lying in the snow. One with dark brown main fur, lighter underbelly and goggles, studied the snow. The pup of the pack, with white fur, gray underbelly and muzzle, blue eyes and a red bandanna around his furry neck, rolled around in the snow excitedly. A big dark gray wolf glared at the pup, annoyed by their happy squeals they were making. He cursed under his breath as a he got showered in a huge clump of snow. The smaller, brown male wolf to his right snickered at him, green neon glow-stick dangling over his chest. The larger wolf narrowed his eyes, he smirked then pinned the other male, who instantly blushed and squirmed.

But the wolf we are focussing on is the last one. She has dark brown fur, amber eyes and a bracelet around her foreleg. A dreamy expression was on her face, a faint blush stained her cheeks. She was staring into space, as she imagined the alpha in his human form, shirtless. Un-noticed by herself, she began drooling, tail wagging. The alpha lifted his head, he frowned, got up, and padded over to her. He poked her with a paw.

"Sana?"

Snapping out of her scandalous thoughts, she blinked at the real white wolf, and then turned bright red.

"Y-yeah Kiba?"

He tilted his head."Is anything wrong?"

She shook her head frantically."No!"

Still confused, Kiba turned away and resumed his original position. Ducking her head in embarrassment, she mentally facepalmed. The pup grinned at her, his blue eyes full of mischief. He giggled.

"Fantasizing about Kiba again?"

The other two she-wolves snickered as Sana rapidly turned scarlet.

"W-what, n-no way!" Sana stammered, flicking her tail."I don't fantasize!"

The others laughed, Kiba oblivious to the conversation. Scowling, Sana got up, huffing, fed up of the teasing. She shifted to her human form, a teenage girl with long brown hair tied with a hair band, brown eyes and a grumpy expression on her face. Her gray and red trainers crunched through the snow, her arms crossed. Kiba glanced after her, he shifted human himself, a smirk on his face. His brown hair waved slightly with the wind, he followed her.

Sana stomped through the snow, scowling. She was obviously not concentrating, as she slipped and tumbled, falling into the snow. She yelped and landed on her back, Kiba watched from the trees, an amused look on his face. Grumbling to herself, she looked up as the alpha walked towards her. Sana blinked as he offered her his hand.

"Need some help?"

Looking sheepish, she nodded and grabbed onto his hand, he pulled her up. As soon as their hands touched, Sana's face heated up. She gasped quietly, feeling as if sparks were flying, warmth spread up her arm, and the two locked eyes. Sana felt her stomach squirm, she bit her lip. After a few minutes she managed to ask.

"Uh...Kiba, you gonna let go?" Instead of letting go, Kiba snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She flushed and gaped at him as he pulled her into his chest. "K-kiba?" She asked, confused.

"Sana, I have to tell you something…" He looked at Sana, serious. She blinked, and tilted her head.

"What is it?"

He sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I want us to be mates."

Sana's eyes widened, she gaped at him. Face growing red."WHAT?" Her heart beat sped up, she frowned."You're joking!"

Kiba shook his head."No, I'm not." He looked slightly embarrassed. Blushing she tilted her head.

"Sana, I'm serious. I…I love you." She froze, eyes widening more, she stared at him, flushed.

He…Loves me?

Sana frowned, he sighed."It's true." He stroked her cheek.

"Why?"

Kiba smiled."Because your you." Blushing, Sana realised he was actually being truthful, Kiba _never _joked about his feelings, her eyes lit up. Smiling broadly, she flung her arms around his neck, and whispered.

"I love you too."

Kiba lifts her chin with a hand, he smiled and leant over, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Sana's heart thumped wildly in her chest, she shut her eyes, and Kiba hugged her gently. Both were thinking 'This feels like Paradise'. After a few minutes, Kiba reluctantly broke the kiss, smirking at the expression on Sana's face. He stepped away, yet again offering his hand. Grinning, Sana took it, and the two headed back, hand in hand.

Sana smiled softly to herself.

~All because of the simplest touch~

**Kitsune: Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R ^-^**

**Kit out, Peace :3**


End file.
